Being lost in the forest may not be so bad
by Arena19
Summary: i do not own pokemon.pokemon rightly belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak


so this is my first fanfic so please be nice and any comments or suggestions to make this fanfic better are welcome hop you guys like it and Warning rated M for a reason and if you dont like yaoi than dont read it you have been warned oh and be four i forget Ash and N may be a bit oc enjoy;)

Ash get's lost in the forest after Team Rocket try too catch pikachu again and run into N of all people and to make matters worse there's a huge storm coming but luckily they stumble on a cabin

"GIVE BACK PIKACHU TEAM ROCKET" ash yell as he,iris and Cilan ran after team rocket "haaaa you'll never catches us". pikachu use thunderbolt pika chu, "pika haaa we new you would try that so we made it electric proof you'll never get out of there any time soon". "Tranquil use Aerial Ace on there hot air balloon now" pop boom. "oh no it's falling some were in the forest" iris yell's ok iris, "cilan you guys go that way, ill go this way and will meet back here in the after noon", "ok don't go getting your self lost ash". " i wont ok Tranquil can you go with iris and cilan to find pikachu please".

Three hours later pikachu were are you buddy ash yell as he ran looking for pikachu when he sure smoke up a head and ran as fast as he could towards the smoke pikachu there you are buddy hold on ill get you out of there soon "pika ". "go pignite" pignite use arm thrust on the bars of pikachu's cage "pignite" boom pikachu you ok buddy pika that's good ok lets find a way out of this forest".

Two hours later ok i think we are lost pikachu "pika", "ah hello ash and pikachu", both ash and pikachu turn around fast to see N. N was smiling at ash. "what are you doing here", "oh i was just taking a walk when i sure a hot air balloon falling down and i got lost", "oh sorry" ash said blushing pink. ash was happy that N was lost with him in the forest not that he tell N that BOOM Ash jump into N arms and than look at the sky there was a huge storm on the way "am i think we should look for some shelter to stay in for the night".

Ash said why'll blushing pink hmm "yes that would be a good idea oh i sure a cabin little ways back follow me". cilan we have look every were for pikachu and we can't even find ash now and there's a huge storm coming come on iris we better head back to the pokemon center hopefully ash and pikachu will be all right for the night i hope so cilan me too iris. meanwhile "are we all most There N" ash ask while walking as the rain started to fall on than "yea were here" N said as he stop dead in his tacks ash walk right in to N back and all most fell if N had not turn around and catch ash from falling by now ash was blushing mad "are you all right ash". "ye yea im ok" ash said as he push him self out of N arms and look behind N to where the cabin was "wow that's the cabin it's big" boom "look's like we better get in side be four the storm get's worse " N said grabbing ash hand and pull him in side the cabin.

"let's look around for a light switch", "hey i found one" Ash said turning on the lights "wow this is a nice" cabin ash said looking around why'll N started a fire in the fire place to keep than warm for the night ash put pikachu in one of the bedrooms for the night and started to look around for some food,"hay N i found some food for us" ash said as he walk into the living room, "that's good ash" N said turning around too look at ash with a slight smirk on his face ash blush lightly and place the food on the table for than.

After eating the food ash and N sat next to the fire for the rest of the night ash look up at N he was really handsome ash felt a blush coming to his cheeks and turn to look back at the fire but N sure it and smile warmly.N watch ash from the corner of his eyes ash did'ent know right now but N had feelings for him N could tell that ash cared about his pokemon lot that was one of the many things N like about ash and how stubborn he was and never gave up on anything he put his mind too but the thing he like most about ash was his tan skin and his chocolate brown eyes, "ash you should set your pokemon free they should not be oppressed by mankind". ash stand up and yell at N, "how do you know if they want to be free and they are not oppressed by mankind you and Team Plasma say and do thing's too justified for what you are doing is wrong you steal pokemon from innocent children and people how is that justified" ash said, "because they should not be kept in pokballs they should be free".

Ash look at N and said "how do you know if they dont want to be with there trainers or how they feel cause from where im seeing it you have a lot too learn about pokemon and trainers alike N" ash said walking away but be four he even step out of the living room he was grab by the arm and slammed against the wall. i do know i seen who people treat there pokemon badly ash, but not all people are bad N now let me go ash try to get free but N had a strong grip on him.

N look down at ash for some reason N did not want it too end like this he like ash hell maybe he even felt love for the boy so be four ash could even get a word out N smashed his lip's on ash and put his leg in between ash thigh's, ash was shocked but begone to close his eyes and respond back, N decided to deepen the kiss so He slide his hot tongue on ash's botten lip and rub ash's groin gently with his leg begging for permission ash moan and slightly parted his mouth a little bit, N slide his hot tongue into ash mouth exploring every inch of his hot, wet cavern , ash moan into the kiss. Ash started to battled N tongue but Of course he lost but N kept on exploring his mouth N started to suck on ash tongue making ash moan and press more into N.

N and ash broke away for much need air, ash could not take it any more to hell with everything right now all he wanted was N so he pull him down and smash his lips on N.N was surprised a little but kiss ash back hard. N started to kiss down his neck sometimes nipping and sucking , hmm N ash moan lightly which made N extremely hard, N broke the kiss and look at ash. I think we should take this too the bedroom don't you N said with a sly smirk too breathless to answer ash just nodded his head.

N pick ash up bridal style and carry ash too one of the bedrooms. N Kick the door open and kick it shut. they both fell on too the bed. Ash pull N on top of and moaned as N deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together before moving his hands too rested upon Ash's leg's trailing than up his thigh's and circling than around his waist, resting upon his lower back to hold him close. N pull ash shirt off and attached his mouth to one of ash dusty colored nipples, which he began biting and sucking on it hard while his hand serviced the other and almost made ash scream in pleasure "Sensitive aren't you?".

N gave the poor boy a break and proceeded to nibble along ash jawline, licking and biting his neck while Ash rocked him self against N with a needy moan. N growled against the soft skin of ash neck while nipping and marking tan-colored flesh as he thrust against him as well, ash gasped as his cock throbbed from the friction and his head falling back with a hungry noise of need as N hot breath fanned against the skin of his neck, making ash shiver, N chuckled, thrusting harder against his lover .Ash was getting rather uncomfortable in his pants so N reach his hand up toward ash zipper and un zip it all the way down, he pulls ash pants off, he could see that ash was already rock hard? already this hard ash? N said as he smirk up at ash as he travel his hand over Ash clothed cock and rubs it making ash jerk into the touch "Come on, take it out already!" ash desperately pants out .

N chuckle's lightly at this, he was enjoying teasing ash. as N inched ash boxers down, by now Ash's breath was hot and uneven, not even fighting as N hand cupped his cock and slowly pumped ash cock as he lick lightly at the head than running his tongue down the vein making ash screamed out loud and grabbed the bed sheets. encouraged by this N brings his lips around just the tip of ash cock be four sucking slightly making ash moan.

N continues to tease ash with his tongue before taking all most all of ash length into his mouth,ash moans out in pleasure N... please..." N obliges bobing his head up and down ash length, N... I'm about... to. Not yet ash N said in a low voice that doesn't help ash at all.N starts to run his tongue back down the tip of ash cock lapping up the pearls of per-cum slowly ash digs his fingers into the bed sheets as N put it in his mouth again and moan The vibration causes ash to go crazy."P-please N! I ca-can't hold back any more.

N looks up at his soon to be lover the lust shimmering in the depths of his eyes and nods and bobs his head faster N..", ash groan, but the other merely smirked as he swallowed his cock whole until ash comes into N mouth scream out his name.N licks his lips with a seductive look on his face and than kiss ash while he still lays there panting.

N moves to ash neck again and gives him a mark that claims him. than he moves to his ear and licks his earlobe before he whispered. " you ready for this ash it's my was nervous but he was also curious and nods his head. than N reached for a small clear bottle from his pants and smirked. Opening up the bottle he smothered his fingers in the liquid he Then proceeded to prod at ash entrance, ash groaned, watching as N quickly add one finger, then another and then the last finger in and start to stretched N knew ash was ready he took his fingers out.N got up and started too take his shirt and pants off ash gasp when he sure how big N was.N climbed back on top of ash as ash felt something hot and hard between his legs and groaned when N slid into him with one hard thrust drawing a whimper from Ash"Does it hurt?" he ask against ash ear "A little..but please don't stop".

N starts to thrusts harder into ash when all of a sudden... "AH! Th-there! N", "ash scream as he pulled N closer to him". N wasted no time and kept slamming into Ash sweet spot dead on .Ash was not thing but a moaning mess,N got a good idea and pull out to change position as Ash felt the warmth leave his body as He look up too question the older teen when he was flipped over onto his back as N hovered over him. N stared into ash's lustful eyes "I want you to ride me"ash was surprised but also excited and nodded his head.N pulled away rearing up over him as he pushed Ash down so that N was sitting against the head post while ash was straddling his waist as Ash reached back and grasped N penis, positioning it at his entrance, ash groaned as he felt himself being filled once more. Ash began to bounce up and down on N cock as N holds on too ash hips and puss him down harder on to his cock "Ngh... Hah... N" ash moans.

N grabbed ash dick and started stroking it in time with their thrusts. N started to pick up the pace as Ash's breath hitched as he moaned louder. N held ash hips more tightly and pounded harder into him. Both ash and N were lost in a heated pleasure."Ash you are So tight…so good…like you're made for me…sucking me in…" N panted "same here" Ash said with a smirked and a hint of mischief sparking in his eyes And slammed himself down again. They both cried out from the pleasure as they set a rhythm Ash sliding down as N thrust up ash could feel his cock throb with every thrust N made. Ash cock twitch in anticipation as the feeling sent him over the edge and released for the second time that felt N cock thrust into him deeply one last time as N groaned and released inside of him, Ash whimpered as he felt N pull out and pulled Ash under the covers with him the two soon fell a sleep after sharing a loving kiss.

ok so tell me if you guys want a another one shot for this story and for those who want to leave rude comments don't even bother leaving any comments cause i dont care what you think of the story


End file.
